1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a road support that is configured to allow a slip plate to separably slip from a base plate when a vehicle collides against the road support, thereby preventing a support body from being damaged, and more particularly, to a structure for supporting a road support that is configured to fasten a slip plate coupled integrally to a support body to a base plate disposed under the slip plate by means of a plurality of clips, such that the slip plate separably slips from the base plate when a vehicle collides against the road support, thereby minimizing an amount of impact between the vehicle and the road support, ensuring the safety of the passengers in the vehicle, and preventing or reducing the damage of the support body.
2. Background of the Related Art
Desirably, no installation for other structures except guide rails along the side of road is allowed so as to provide the safety of vehicles, but there is necessary equipment such as road signs, illuminating facilities, signal lamps, emergency telephones, electric poles, and the like, according to the functional or topographic conditions of the side of road. If a vehicle is deviated from the lane while the driver is driving in the state of dozing off at the wheel, under the influence, and in the state of being poor at driving, and alternatively, if the surface of road is slippery because of the snow, rain or ice covered thereon, the vehicle may collide against the equipment fixed along the side of road. Accordingly, there is a need for the safety projects for the fixed equipment on the side of road according to specific conditions for road, upon making the design for the road.
When a vehicle collides against a conventional small-sized road support, the road support is bent to fall toward the vehicle, so that the front window of the vehicle is broken into pieces to cause serious damages (that is, the injuries of the passengers in the vehicle) therefrom. Especially, if the road support has relatively high strength, the road support is bent and rather inserted into the inside of the vehicle than falling toward the vehicle, thereby causing a serious damage to the vehicle and failing to provide the safety of the passengers in the vehicle. So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, thus, if predetermined impact is applied to the road support, there is a need for separating the road support fixed on ground in such a manner as to be directed toward the advancing direction of the vehicle.
In other words, there is a definite need for a novel structure for supporting a road support wherein at normal cases the road support ensures its structural safety against wind load, but if vehicle collision occurs to apply a predetermined level of impact load to the road support, the lower end portion of the road support is separated from the ground, while absorbing a substantially quantity of the impact load thereto, thereby providing the safety of the passengers in the vehicle and at the same time minimizing the damages of the vehicle and the road support.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, there is a conventional structure for supporting a road support wherein a slip plate 300 to which a support body 100 is integrally coupled is placed on a base plate 200 fixed on ground, and a plurality of incised grooves 11 are formed along the edges of the slip plate 300 and the base plate 200, such that the slip plate 300 and the base plate 200 are fastened to each other by means of the insertion of bolts and nuts into the incised grooves 11.
In this manner, the slip plate 300 and the base plate 200 are fastened to each other just by means of the fastening force caused by the bolts and nuts, but even though the bolts and nuts are rigidly fastened, they may be loose while the road support is being exposed to wind pressure for a long period of time. To the contrary, if the bolts and nuts are excessively fastened, the slip plate 300 may be not separated from the base plate 200 when the vehicle collides against the road support.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a novel structure for supporting a road support which can maintain a stable coupling state between the slip plate and the base plate in normal states and can separate the slip plate from the base plate in a state where external impact over a predetermined level is applied to the road support.